Gamer
by Gaby007
Summary: Mi novio era símplemente un gamer. The legend of Zelda aquí, Call uf duty por allá. Un día pienso un plan para sacar a mi novio de un video juego, seduciéndolo..."El gruño asombrado cuando me senté sobre su regazo y lo atraje a un beso apasionado. Con una de mis manos apagué el control del Xbox y lo arrojé a un rincón de la sala de la casa de mi novio." Lemon


Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

En cuanto a la historia junto a mis otras historias; exclusivamente mías. De nadie más. SI alguien las quiere copiar o hacer una adopción al inglés pidan permiso ya que encontré la historia de mis One-shot´s Lemon en inglés y en las notas del autor decía que la historia de pertenecía a Black*******sando***54. Oviamente me quejé ya que no había pedido permiso pero ya se arregló sin necesidad de usar mi computadora para hacer de hacker en la computadora xD

Sin más….

¡A leer!

**Gamer.**

Mi novio me cargó en su espalda y yo felíz sujeté ese cuello bronceado de él. Mi cabeza sin mi permiso se enterró entre la curvatura de su cuello y su hombro y feliz aspiré su dulce y salvaje aroma a leña recién cortada. Podía mirar claramente las caras celosas de las chicas del instituto pero nunca le daba importancia, yo disfrutaría junto a Inuyasha hasta el fin de mis días. Me estremecí al sentir como él tomaba con fuerza y solté un suspiro para después sentir un estremecimiento de su parte y sonreí por este suceso. El comenzó a correr hasta llegar a nuestro árbol favorito del Instituto.

-Kagome, agárrate fuerte de mí.- su voz era tan sensual y masculina que me era inevitable desearlo a cada momento junto a un paquete de fresas y natilla para la cena, pero si Inuyasha era el postre… sería mejor adelantarme al postre.

Me tomé con más fuerza a su cuello pero sin alcanzar siquiera a molestarlo ya que pecho se movía normal de alguien sin problemas de respiración. Él comenzó a trepar el árbol conmigo en la espalda. Decidí ser de ayuda en algo y con mis pies traté de ayudarlo en algunas ramas que se atravesaban por su camino. Finalmente llegamos a una copa alta del suelo. Saqué de un pequeño estuche morado con nuestras iniciales en la tapa dos pechugas de pollo grandes acompañadas de arroz blanco con algunas verduras cocidas. Con los palillos le ofrecí a Inuyasha un pedazo grande de pechuga que él aceptó con gusto abriendo un poco su deliciosa boca, permitiéndome pasar la comida para que después masticara. Me sonrojé al mirar como Inuyasha tomaba un poco de zanahoria asada y la acercaba a mi boca sonriendo.

Así pasamos alimentándonos como siempre hasta que el timbre sonó. Él saltó desde la rama asustándome como siempre pero dándome un alivio al ver que me sonreía desde abajo.

-Vamos, Kagome.-

Él alzó los brazos y asentí. Con cuidado me senté en la rama y después salté desde esa altura que fácilmente podría causarte un corte o bien, un buen golpazo. Mi falda se alzó un poco pero al atraparme Inuyasha rápidamente la bajo sonrojado a tope. Yo misma me sonrojé al pensar que miro mi ropa interior pero me tomé de su brazo para caminar junto a él hasta nuestra aula.

* * *

Le sonreí y tomé su malo para después salir corriendo con él rumbo a su casa. Él me siguió el paso sonriendo como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba conmigo ya que con las otras personas era demasiado frío e inexpresivo, maleducado, gruñón… Apreté mi mochila con mi mano libre y me sonrojé al recordar lo que cargo aparte de libros en ella….

Después de varios minutos entramos a su casa. Él camino rumbo a la cocina seguramente por algo de ramen para comenzar con su actividad favorita. Solté un suspiro al recordar lo que le gustaba más en la vida aparte de mí pero no quería cambiarlo. Así me enamoré de él y el así me enamoró al ver su gran destreza en esas cosas. Él salió de la cocina con un pan francés en la boca y una notita rosada en la mano, sus ojos bailaban leyéndo la nota de la cuál comenzaba a tener curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Él me miró y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Mis padres y mi hermano se fueron a Osaka gracias a un viaje que gano mi hermano en la preparatoria.- me sonrió él algo sonrojado. –No me interesa, más tiempo contigo y con _ellos.-_

Le sonreí pero presté atención al ver como alzaba los brazos.

-Kagome…- él me miró suplicante.

Asentí riendo y subí a su cuarto en busca de ropa para él aparte de la del instituto. Abrí su ropero y comencé a buscar por algo cómodo y casual para estar en casa. Tomé una remera negra de manga corta junto a unos vaqueros grises. Bajé feliz abajo no sin antes tirar mi mochila en la gran cama de él. Lo encontré sentado mirando las escaleras hasta que sonrió al verme pasar por ellas.

Me acerqué a el sonrojada hasta tope y comencé a quitarle el saco del instituto, para después quitar con algo de brusquedad su remera blanca también del instituto gracias al logo que tenía en el pecho. Le ofrecí el vaquero cuando le puse la remera negra. Corrí a su cuarto sonrojada y me abrazé a mi mochila tratando agarrar valor. Escuché el sonido de los videos juegos en la planta baja y agarré un poco de valor al sentir enojo fluir en mi interior al pensar que se volvió a olvidar de mí… nuevamente por sus videojuegos. Saqué con furia de mi mochila una bolsa negra que tapaba su contenido. Corrí al cuarto de baño del cuarto de Inuyasha y me fui quitando la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnuda. Me miré yo misma… no era nada fea, de hecho, Inuyasha siempre me decía que era hermosa pero nunca me toco… eso era triste que ahora de verdad que no sabía si era o no al menos bonita…. Mi autoestima comenzaba a bajar y tenía que hacer algo, escuchar algo de los deliciosos labios o al menos una simple caricia más allá de los besos me haría la humana más feliz del universo.

Comencé a ponerme la diminuta tanga blanca sintiéndome demasiada fresca pero no le di mucha importancia. Miré como el pequeño moño se dejaba ver en la zona de mi entrepierna, un hermoso moño color morado adornaba esa pieza haciéndome lucir inocente. Sonreí y me puse el Babydoll blanco que se agarraba del cuello con otro hermoso moño de nuevo de color morado. Perfectamente combinado. Esa pieza de ropa solo dejaba ver mi vientre plano y arriba del moño, que hacía que mis senos no se miraran, dejaba ver apenas el valle entre mis senos. Me puse los tacones de aguja también blancos con un moño de cuero morado a los lados y traté de darme más valor para lo que tenía pensado. No es que fuese mi primera vez, esa ya había pasado junto a Inuyasha. Pero era la primera vez que utilizaba esos métodos de seducción para sacar a mi sexy novio de los videojuegos.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de que mis tacones no sonaran pero con mucha dificultad finalmente lo logre. Efectivamente mi novio se encontraba jugando Call uf duty II Black Ops. Pero parece que estaba cambiando de juego… no le di mucha importancia a esas cosas y me encaminé con cuidado detrás de Inuyasha que no había notado mi presencia y se movía como demente en el sillón. Solté un suspiro y me di más valor para posarme delante de su vista donde detrás de mí estaba la gran pantalla de plasma y la consola de Xbox.

-Kagome, déjame ver la pantalla y ponte algo de ropa…- dijo mi novio Inuyasa ladeando su cuerpo para poder mirar la pantalla donde el juego de The Legend Of Zelda twilight princess ponía en pantalla de Inicio.

Mi novio comenzó a mover desesperadamente la tecla A del control del Xbox y solté un suspiro cansado. Ni siquiera la lencería servía. Ya estaba harta de todo esto. Hoy lo haríamos ¡Sí o sí!

-No…- el me miró sorprendido -¡Deja de ignorarme así! No soy una maldita pared pintada- Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas hasta perderse por el escote de mi lencería morada y blanca. Inuyasha me miró sorprendido.

-Kagome, yo…-

-Tú nada… Siempre es lo mismo, Inuyasha Taisho. Estoy harta de tus videojuegos. Al principio estaba bien pero esto ya es una obsesión- mis manos se cerraron con fuerza. -Estoy harta….-suspiré

Caminé decidida hasta posarme delánte de mi novio y con mi mano levanté su cabeza tomando su corbata roja y elevándola. Rosé mis labios con los suyos y sentí un estremecimiento de su parte.

-¡Kagome!-

El gruño asombrado cuando me senté sobre su regazo y lo atraje a un beso apasionado. Con una de mis manos apagué el control del Xbox y lo arrojé a un rincón de la sala de la casa de mi novio. Nuestros labios se movieron ahora con el mismo ritmo veloz e Inuyasha agarró con fuerza mis caderas y me meció delante y atrás de él. Podía sentir claramente una pequeña erección en pantalón y podía escuchar varios gruñidos de él en mi boca. Enredé mis brazos en el cuello de mi novio y sonreí entre el beso.

Lo tenía donde quería….

**Continuará….**

Pues al llegar del rancho me topé con la sorpresa de que había 2 review´s y tres mensajes privados pidiéndome que continuase la mini-historia que puse en el capítulo 5 de One-shot´s lemon (Muy buenos, los recomiendo leer) Así que gracias a los review´s (Antes había 44 pero gracias a un reporte bajamos y tuve que subirlo de nuevo, pero total, había 44 xD) continuaré esta historia y aviso que si hay álmenos 5 review´s podrán ver la continuación. Debido a que no he comenzado el lemon les preguntaré y ustedes son libres de contestar en review o mensaje privado.

¿Qué punto de vista es mejor?

¿Quieren narración mía o de algún personaje?

Espero alguien me responda y la mayoría de voto será a la que obedeceré.

¡Gracías por leerme y de verdad, espero que nunca los haya decepcionado con ningún de mi lemon anterior o simplemente con mis dos historias que por ahora se encuentran sin una pizca de lemon.

¡A por la inspiración!

"**Bien hecho es mejor que bien dicho"**

_¿Reviews?_

**Gaby007**


End file.
